Companion K-9 Kennels
by Sam128
Summary: a Log of my Life


20 September 2017

Companion K-9 Kennels

Sam, a young man at the age of 14, was heading to work on a cold December night at around 9 PM at a kennel his mother owned. His sister Rose was coming along to help. Luckily enough Sam's house was practically next door to the kennel so he and his sister could just simply walk over as Sam did every night. Finally Sam and Rose got to the kennel. They opened the office door leading into the side building attached onto the warehouse where the dogs and kennels and were. Sam noticed there was a good one to two inches of water in the office, so instead of setting down the 100 pound bag of dog food he was carrying he walked all the way back home with his sister to get his stepfather Tony. Sam and his sister waited at home and after a while Sam headed back to the kennel to find Tony in the parking lot of the kennel enjoying a cigarette. Sam walks up to him,

"Whats going on?" Sam says.

"You're screwed," said Tony.

"What?!...Why?! What happened?!" said Sam.

"It doesn't matter anyway..you're screwed" said Tony.

"What do you mean!?" said Sam.

"Look through the window," said Tony.

Sam walked up to the window that is on the side door next to the large garage door and looked through. There he sees a foot of water everywhere. There's dogs and puppies either shivering uncontrollably or frozen in place or floating passed away in the water because they simply weren't strong enough to 's a thick layer of ice covering a large portion of the colder side of the building.

"You're screwed" Says Tony..

Sam runs inside the building, grabs bricks and a piece of rebar to try to pry open one of the four nonfunctional garage doors and finally gets one open cutting his hands on the cold rusty metal, All while his stepfather Tony stands back and does nothing, Just watches the boy hurt himself over and over and over again..Finally Tony goes out and finds an old sub pump to help with the water

"Here you go Sam! This should help but you owe me one of those big bottles of daniels!" said Tony as he sets up the wires for the pump while Sam is desperately pushing the water out the garage door that he pried open with a shop broom and sucking the water up with shop vacs.

"There you go that should help with the water," says Tony. "j\Just make sure you don't tip that boat over or else it'll hurt bad..anyway I have to head back home now. I have food cooking and I don't want it to get burned," said Tony.

" Okay stay safe," says Sam

By 5 a.m. Sam has gotten almost 75% of the water out of the building."Man I wish I could have a nice cold drink of anything right about now. Heck I'd drink the whole bottle because of this...crap..I messed up so bad," he thinks to himself.

Tony had showed Sam that drinking makes the pain go away and makes your mistakes look small. Sam heard the whimpering and screaming of dogs and as he turns around to see what's happening he feels a searing pain shoot through his right leg into his heart seizing all his muscles..The makeshift boat holding the extension cord flipped over and the wire was still hot, so Sam and the dogs were being electrocuted. Even though it hurt, Sam ran with everything he had closer to the outlet on the wall..feeling the surge of electricity grow stronger with every jolt through his body with every single step he took. Finally he reached the wall and pulled the plug from it.

"Whew thank god that's over that hurt so bad!" says Sam, So then Sam continued to work until all the water was gone..pushing the shop broom over and over and over again.."1..2...3..36..37..120..121..390..391 times... removed over four tons of wet pine shavings and stuffed the dogs that passed away into the chest freezers that didn't work, And as he opens the freezers he stands there looking at the freezer full of animals..

"oh my good god...this isn't okay I shouldn't be doing this but if I don't mom will get in trouble.." He thinks to himself..Just then at the same time he grabs onto the kennel next to the freezer for support, "AHHH!" Sam screams as he's being electrocuted a second time, and as he is feeling his muscles tense up he drops one of the many diseased animals into the freezer and almost falls in with it luckily with the fall he lets go of the electrified kennel "oh my god i can't do this anymore" he thinks to himself

10AM:

"done...i'm finally done.." said Sam...Roaring of anger and hate and sorrow and stress and sadness.. He goes back home..covered in water, feces, and blood and tears..he enters his home and his grandmother who lives with the family is awake.."thank you for all that you do Sam" She said, Sam heads upstairs now to his mother and stepfather's room and as he enters he's greeted by his mother "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" says his mother "MY DOGS! YOU KILLED THEM", Sam starts to cry.."im sorry mom i didn't it wasn't me i swear i didn't leave the water on" not believing his own self even though he's right..He runs into the bathroom down the hall and starts a shower believing it's the only thing that will help him with the stress and searing pain inside..As he enters he feels the hot water cleanse him of the blood and filth and the pain from the inside only hurting more..The pain grows more and more to the point where Sam falls to his knees..The pain tickling the back of his neck he coughs, Looks down at the floor..blood...Then he faints... End.

The point of this story is abuse and awareness of it...Why did Sam have to stay up when his stepfather slept? Why was it Sam's responsibility? Why did Sam have to go through everything he did? Why did Sam believe his mother when she said it was his fault?

Because abuse shows itself in many different ways…


End file.
